El lugar correspondiente
by ChapaWise
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado Mikasa y Eren para darse cuenta, en un sola noche, del lugar al que realmente pertenecían? Pequeño One-shot de Eremika.


_Los ojos crueles de un enorme ser observaban a Eren Jaeger con algo que podía considerarse diversión perversa. Este último le devolvía una mirada cargada de sorpresa y terror al mismo tiempo._

_Un titán. Aquel ser era un titán._

_Todo en él era horrible: desde su gran boca con dos hileras de dientes amarillentos y alargados hasta su cuerpo desproporcionado y desprovisto de prendas._

_Eren no podía apartar la mirada. Ni siquiera cuando el titán escarbó entre los escombros de lo que una vez había sido la casa del chico y sacó a una mujer, que chillaba pidiendo ayuda. Tampoco en el momento cuando levantó a Karla Jaeger, su madre, con tanta lentitud que parecía estar regodeándose de la situación, y abría la boca de par en par..._

Con un rápido movimiento, Eren se incorporó en la cama, secándose el sudor frío y pegajoso que le cubría la frente.

Una pesadilla. Sí. Había sido eso.

Aún así, no pudo reprimir su insaciable deseo de matar a cada titán existente, que llenaba su mente desde que esa pesadilla había sido real. En su cabeza no había cabida para otra cosa que no fuera la ira en esos momentos... Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina que sonó en la penumbra de la habitación.

—Eren —Era Mikasa. Había estado allí todo el tiempo, sentada en una incómoda silla junto a la cama, intentando descansar de alguna manera hasta que él había despertado —,¿te encuentras bien?

Como siempre, una notable preocupación teñía la voz de la chica, una preocupación que siempre iba para Eren. No le hizo falta comprobar su expresión para saber que esta era real.

—Sí. Solo ha sido una pesadilla... —Eren masajeó sus propias sienes, dolorido, mientras contestaba. Se sentía como pesado.

Entonces recordó: Había estado peleando con Annie en su forma de titán aquel mismo día, cuando la luz del sol aún bañaba las calles de la ciudad más importante de la Muralla Sina, y casi se había vuelto loco de furia. El recuerdo solo le provocó más dolor de cabeza, así que decidió volverse a acostar aún sabiendo que no iba a poder dormirse.

Ya acostumbrada a la casi inexistente luz del lugar, a Mikasa solo le bastó mirar a duras penas los intensos ojos verdes de Eren para saber en lo que estaba pensando. Por un momento, una pregunta que le había estado rondando por la cabeza a la asiática le asaltó de nuevo pillándola de improvisto. ¿Y si Eren no había matado a Annie porque, de alguna manera, le agradaba de _esa _manera? Estuvo unos minutos silenciosos planteándose la posibilidad de hacer la pregunta, cuando finalmente se atrevió.

—Eren —La expresión neutra que solía adornar el rostro de Mikasa estaba presente en ella cuando empezó a hablar— ¿No mataste a Annie... porque sientes algo por ella?

La duda e indecisión de la amiga de Eren desarmó completamente al muchacho, que se quedó perplejo, y si no hubiera sido por como se sentía se hubiera incorporado de nuevo. El subrealismo de la pregunta y de la situación en sí hizo que Eren soltara una risa.

—¿Estás celosa?

—¿Qué? Yo solo... —Mikasa se había sonrojado, mirando nerviosa hacia otra parte, y eso era tan sumamente extraño en ella que Eren se sintió especial al poder provocarle esa reacción.

—Claro que no —La sonrisa que esbozó el chico en ese momento era sincera. Esta vez la que se sintió desarmada era Mikasa, que en la oscuridad había alcanzado a ver el gesto. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír así.

Todo volvió a sumirse en completo silencio, solo interrumpido por las constantes respiraciones de las dos únicas personas que se encontraba en la habitación en ese momento.

Por alguna razón, Eren se empezó a sonrojar también. Segundos después se aclaró la garganta.

—M-Mikasa... si no te importa... ¿dormirías junto a mí esta noche? —Formular la pregunta le costó más de lo que él mismo quisiera admitir. Mikasa sabía perfectamente que no se refería a que se quedara sentada en esa silla mientras el dormía, y, para el bien de Eren, se deslizó suavemente de donde estaba sentada a encima de la cama. Intentaba con fuerzas sobrehumanas no parecer entusiasmada o avergonzada, aunque el corazón no le latía más rápido porque eso no era posible.

Se acurrucó junto a Eren, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de este, y él pudo notar que ella llevaba puesta la bufanda roja que, años atrás, le había regalado. Con un suspiro, la acercó más hacia él en algo parecido a un abrazo, a pesar de los cosquilleos molestos que sacudían su estómago.

Después de un rato en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sus respiraciones y latidos casi se acompasaron y quedaron dormidos, en aquella tierna postura que hacía que no parecieran realmente unos asesinos de titanes, ni mucho menos.

Las pesadillas no volvieron a molestar a Eren en toda la noche.


End file.
